Can You Hear Me?
by Golden Storms
Summary: Flora gets into a very bad car accident, and goes into spirit form whilst in the hospital. Will Helia finally reveal his true colors? More importantly, will he ever see her again? ONE SHOT!


So, here's the one shot I promised you guys! You guys liked the first chapter of Solus, so I went into one shot mode and wrote this. This a a request, by the way. If you have a requested couple one shot you can PM me c: Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any company?" I nod my head at Helia, my current year and a half boyfriend. I was going to visit my mother who lives three hours away in San Jose. She was planning the funeral for her sister and wanted some reassurance and composure. I was the only child so I couldn't oblige to my own helpless mother. I didn't want to suck Helia into this mess either.

"I'm sure. Thanks for all the other times you stayed overnight with me though. You don't know how much that helped." He kisses me and pecks me on the cheek.

"Anything to help you stay happy, and not be infected by your mother's remorse. Just call me when you get to your mother's house, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." We kiss one last time and he hugs me for a couple of seconds, letting me release my stress on him and letting him hold all my weight.

"You'll be fine. Call me if you need me, and I'll drive straight down there." I kiss him for good luck and grab my duffle bag and walk out the door. I place my duffle and other belongings inside the trunk and then get into my Camero that Helia bought me as a birthday present. I roll down the windows to let the evening cool breeze in. I turn around and see Helia coming. He leans down the window once he arrives.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Drive safe." He pats the hood of the car and then backs away so I can leave. I wave at him and blow him a kiss. He playfully pretends to catch it and I can't help but laugh. I back up onto the driveway and in minutes I'm on the highway, driving to my mother's little cottage house in the California countryside.

It's almost seven in the evening so the sun is starting to set, bringing off a cool breeze into the air, and dark clouds. The highway isn't as crowded as I thought it would be only the usual trucks and cars driving. I switch to the left lane to gain speed, hoping I get to my mother's in less than two hours.

About forty minutes into the drive, light rain starts to drizzle, creating a relaxing rhythm. I lean my head back, clutching tightly at the wheel, feeling comfort in the radio classical music and the rain. The radio starts to get static, making the music go on and off, as the rain starts to get heavy. It's now dark out, barely visible even with my bright headlights on. The air looks foggy and I have to lean up and squint to be able to see a couple of feet in front of me.

I hear my phone ring in my purse and I quickly search through the purse for it, keeping my eyes on the road. I check whose calling and see that it's Helia. _He must be so alone._

"Hey Helia!"

"Hey, babe. Sorry for calling you. How's the road?"

"Very rainy and slippery. I'm scared I might veer off into the other lane. How's home?" I hear him sigh and I check my left window to see bright lights coming up ahead in the other side of the highway. A long line of semi-trucks start to stroll down the highway. I sigh, wondering how many crashes will happen tonight.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. I wish I could be there with you. Your mom needs a lot of support and comfort; I hope you can give her that." I hear shuffling through the other line and start hearing rain.

"Are you outside? And don't worry, she'll heal soon, it'll just take time." He sighs knowing how long healing takes.

"I'm checking out how heavy the rain is. I'm going back inside so hold up." I tell him okay and I start surfing the radio channels to see if there is any interesting news.

'Central California, there is a high chance of thunder storms and tsunami warnings. Any drivers on the road must be careful out there. Take any signs of slippery roads and invisibility to see in front of you, and pull over. Already there have been twenty accidents on the highway on I-99.'

I grip the wheel tighter. How can there be that many accidents already? It's only been raining for almost an hour. My heart thuds fast in my chest. I put my phone back in my ear to see if Helia is inside.

"Helia?" I can hear a door slam, and then a few curse words. I roll my eyes at Helia's clumsiness.

"Yeah, babe?" His voice echoes in my ears as I drop my phone, grabbing the steering wheel as fast as I can, as I see the blinding lights coming my way. All I can think is about Helia, my family, and the stupid rent bill I have to still pay off by the end of this week, as my car screeches on the slippery road, and being slammed into by the huge white highway truck.

Sirens. That's all I'm able to focus on as my heart beats unbelievably fast. I open my eyes, wincing as I start to feel the pain shoot through my body. I try to turn my head, but I stop once I notice I'm not in an ambulance like I thought I was. I'm still in my car.

Glass is all over the place, blood smeared on everything.

"Oh God." I can't help but scream, calling for anyone to help me. The sirens start to get louder, but I can't see anything down the highway through the broken windshield. I'm upside down, not sure what just happened. The rain is coming down harder now, seeping through the ground, lightly touching my hair. I fumble for the seat belt that's tightly around my body, and shakily take it off. My body slams the top of the car, and I scream. My body is limp; the only thing I can do is crawl. My hands are bloody, a few cuts from the rubble and glass. I start to pull my body through the car, wincing as the glass gets deeper into my skin. The rain isn't letting up, and all I can really hear is Helia's voice. _Yeah, babe? _A tear falls from my face, burning the cuts on cheek and chin. I'm going to die. I'm never going to be able to see my mother ever again. Helia, he'll have a heart attack.

I finally get myself to crawl out halfway through the car but so much blood oozes out of my hands, and my leg is killing me with unbearable pain. The next thing I can see is the ambulance finally arriving, police cars flashing their lights, and the static coming out from above me.

_Yeah, babe?_

They say when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your own eyes. Well that happened to me. I saw myself as a little girl, being bullied in school, building a small fort in my house, my mother crying after my father left us, my best friend graduating, me graduating, meetingHelia, my Aunt dying, Helia never leaving my side, and then the car crash.

_Yeah, babe?_

I'm walking down a white hallway, seeing patients with sadness in their eyes, tired doctors and nurses. I make my way past three doors until I stop in front a door with a yellow label on it. I squinted at it, not sure why it showed my name and have SPECIAL CARE on it. I stare at the doorknob and see my hands reach for it. I notice I have no cuts on my hands anymore or any pain in my body.

I push the door open and see a white curtain, shadows moving behind it. I step inside, barefoot only in a thin sheet of paper over my body like most patients are dressed into. I watch my feet as they take each step at a time towards the curtain. I can hear a voice, not just any, butHelia's.

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up and then we can go home." I quicken my pace as I hear my mother's soft voice. What is she talking about? Why is she in this room? She's supposed to be in San Jose. What am I doing here? I finally reach the curtain and look around it, finally seeing bed.

"Oh my God." I gasp and put my hands up to my mouth. Helia is leaning on the side of the bed, his face buried in the mattress and my mother is sitting down staring at the person on the bed. The person is me. But not exactly, my body is all wrapped in tubes, bandages, and needles.

"Helia!" I go up to him and try to shake him but my hands go right through. I feel tears streaming down my face as I try to touch my mother but fail to do so.

"Mom! Helia! I'm here! Look at me!" No one moves a muscle except for Helia as he starts to cry. I try to soothe him by caressing his face, but it's impossible. Helia finally looks up, and stares at my body in the bed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't go with you. This is all my fault; I'm the one who called. You wouldn't be in such bad condition if I just left you to concentrate on the road." I can see tears start to fall down his face, and my mother hugs him, tears filling her eyes as well.

"Helia. Honey. It's not your fault, it's mine. I was the one who made her drive this far." Helia shakes his head and grabs my hands, and starts to caress them. I'm yearning for his real touch, not sure why I'm able to see all of this. Am I dead?

"I'm going to go get the doctor, so go and have some alone time with Flora." My mother says between tears, and leaves the room. I try to reach for her, but she passes through my arms. Helia turns to the bed and scoots up closer to the end of the bed, holding tightly on my useless hands.

"Please stay with me, Flora. I never thought I'd have to lose you." He sniffles and more tears drip on the bed sheets. "I know I told you I would never be scared of anything, but right now I'm scared as shit. I'm scared of losing you. I just can't lose you Flora, please don't die on me. Please, Flora, stay a little while longer. For me, please." He buries his head down on my hands and he starts to really cry. My heart throbs as I see my boyfriend cry his heart out, and I'm just lying there and standing here not able to do anything at all. My eyes start to fill with tears as I stand there like a ragged doll. Helia would do anything to get me to stay. Only if I knew how to get back into my real body.

I can start to feel the tears slide down my neck, and I can't help but hiccup the cries out. I sit down on the bed and try to wrap myself around Helia, only barely able to feel his warmth. I sense his shuddering as he continues to cry. I look and see my useless body just lying on the bed, paralyzed and not conscious of anything.

"Baby, please stay." I sit up as he puts his head up, reaching to caress my dark brown curls. A tear falls off my face as I remember how I did my hair just how Helia like it this morning.

"I planned on staying with you for the rest of my life. Flora, you completed me. When you didn't answer me on the road, I knew something was wrong. I heard everything, Flora. The crash, your screams, the car being crushed and then silence." His eyes are red and puffy, but he still has enough tears to spill out. He continues to caress my face and hands, wiping his tears with our hands.

"I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you like this. I always thought it would be when we were past eighty, finished with our lives. Don't leave me in this world, Flora!" I can't take his cries anymore. I pull sit on my knees and yell as loud as I can, to see if anyone cared that I still lived.

"Helia! Can't you hear my voice? Baby, don't say things like that! Listen to me!" He sits upright, and stares at me and at first I can actually feel him, but then I see that he's looking through me and straight at the curtain. I try to grab his face in my palms but I'm only able to hover around his face.

"Baby, don't just sit there and stare! Helia, stop looking past me and look at me! How could you not think I would leave you here? Helia! Look at me, god dammit! Don't just sit there and not care!" The sobs start bursting through my chest and escape, leaving my eyes blurry and body weak. I hug him as much as I can, and only for a second I can feel his body pressing into mine. I'm next to his ear, and I whisper to him.

"I love you, Helia. If I do die, don't give up on life. I will always stay with you in your heart, even if you move on from me. Don't become weak because of me, become strong. I know you can do it." I bury my face in his neck as much as I'm able to and sob. After I'm finished with the last possible tear, I get up from the bed and stand next to the curtain. Helia doesn't move at all as my mother and the doctor come in.

"Helia, sweetie, the doctor has news for you." The doctor clears his throat and waits for Helia to acknowledge him.

"What's the point? She's already dead. Can't you see her not moving? She's barely breathing at all." His face stays blank the whole time he's saying this and my mother puts her arm around him.

"Honey, she's just in a really bad coma that's all. She'll start to become better in a few weeks." My mother struggles to say this, having no hope in her voice. She looks at the doctor for help and he nods his head.

"Helia, Mrs. Reel is right. Flora is going to be fine, but it's going to take a long time for her to reach to that point. She's going to need you by her side every day. You can't give up on her this easily. She might not make it alive if she doesn't have supporters." The doctor leaves his clipboard on the desk, and starts checking my fluid levels and wounds. Helia finally looks up at my mother and gives a small smile.

"I'll see you both in the morning." The doctor takes his clipboard, waves, and then closes the door behind him. My mother goes back to the chair and gets comfortable to get some sleep.

"Helia, better sleep now, just in case she wakes up anytime soon." My mother soon drifts off to sleep. Helia turns around to glance at her and then turns back to stare at the curtain. After a couple of minutes, Helia finally rests his head on the bed, still clutching my hands and then goes to sleep. I get on the bed and lie down next to my real body, and lay my hand on Helia's head.

I close my eyes and soon feel myself become lighter and more flexible. I try to open my eyes but all I can see is darkness. I see a bright shining light ahead of me, and I simultaneously walk towards it.

"Flora." I turn around and see Helia, holding out his hand, smiling.

"Helia?" I step closer to him, not sure why I feel compelled to go near him. I can sense the white light trying to grab ahold of me, but all goes away as Helia takes my hand.

"This way." Helia simply says as he leads me farther away from the light and closer to the dark area. I start feel myself becoming invisible. I look at my hands entwined with Helia's disappearing. I try to scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Soon my whole body is disappearing and all I see left is Helia, smiling at me and continuing to walk ahead of me.

I can feel my body once again, but in a different form. The pain that once overwhelmed me is now a subtle throb. I clutch the sheets under me, feeling the smoothness and coolness of it. I feel a shift of weight on the bed next to my arm. I open my eyes and squint at the blinding lights in front of me, not able to see Helia anywhere.

"Helia?" I croak out as my eyes begin to adjust to the lighting and room I'm in. I start to take in the figures and see Helia clearly for once. He looks at me surprised, full of excitement, and grabs ahold of my hands, and squeezes making sure I'm really here.

"_Yeah, babe_?"

* * *

Is it bad that my own fanfics make me die a little?

Hope you guys enjoyed! I certainly had fun writing this for you guys!

I might post the next chapter to my new series 'Out with the old, in with the new' like in two hours. I love publishing right after I finish LOL

Bye guys, be sure to check out my other fics too c:

~Golden Storms


End file.
